1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sub-frame supporting apparatus in which a sub-frame which supports the engine, wheels and the like is supported via an elastic support member on the main frame or body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elastic support member of the above type is provided to absorb shocks and vibrations produced from the engine and the road surface, and to minimize noise in the passenger compartment. As the rigidity of the elastic support member is decreased, the effect of reducing noise increases, but on the other hand, particularly the lateral position of the wheels becomes unstabilized giving rise to the adverse effect that the maneuvering stability is impaired. In the past, accordingly, in determining the rigidity, that is, the spring constant of the aforesaid elastic support member, the shock and vibration absorbing properties are more or less compelled to be sacrificed because the maneuvering stability cannot be ignored.